Laxus Dreyar vs. Wall Eehto
Laxus Dreyar vs. Wall Eehto is a fight fought between Fairy Tail S-Class Mage Laxus Dreyar and Wall Eehto of the Spriggan 12. Prologue Following the Thunder God Tribe and Ichiya's victory over Wall Eehto's puppet, the spearhead attack from the Alvarez Empire ends,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 460, Pages 18-19 however, the four Mages are then grievously wounded by the puppet's self-detonation. The real Wall Eehto, from nearly 400 km away, senses his puppet's destruction and immediately fires a blast from his constructed cannon directly at the Fairy Tail Guild. Before the blast can connect, Ichiya flies the Christina in its path, thus saving the guild, and then sends a message to all the guilds of Fiore to come together and protect their country from the Alvarez Empire.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 461, Pages 2-19 The next morning, as the sun rises, Makarov reminds everyone that despite surviving the initial battle, more forces are on their way while the other guild members rejoice at the fact that other guilds will be assisting them. When Mavis responds that she didn't want other guilds to get involved, Laxus chimes in, calling her sentiment naive and declaring that with Ishgar as the battlefield, it was inevitable. He then adds, however, that he has a personal score to settle with the person that wounded the now-resting Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 462, Pages 2-4 A short while later, an update is given as to the relative positions of the guilds and Alvarez's army, and Laxus, along with Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Carla, and Natsu, is instructed to go to the south and liberate Hargeon alongside Mermaid Heel and Lamia Scale. Natsu, though, ends up having disappeared (prompting Erza to take his place), and is quickly revealed to have left to head directly towards Zeref's location;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 462, Pages 9-19 upon hearing this, Laxus chides Natsu for his idiocy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 463, Page 2 The group then leaves for Hargeon, and that night, as the others rest, Laxus sneaks off, his chest in pain, and is found by Gray, who quickly deduces that his chest problems are from the Magical Barrier Particles he absorbed one year ago. In response, Laxus angrily tells Gray not to say a word and that he occasionally experiences pain from it, remarking as well that it isn't much to worry about. Laxus then states that he'll protect the guild at the cost of his own life; he ends his conversation with Gray by telling the now-near-nude man to put some clothes on.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 471, Pages 7-10 The next morning, as Fairy Tail arrives to assist the guilds, Wall remarks upon such a thing from afar until he is attacked, from behind, by Laxus; Laxus asks if Wall was the one who hurt the Thunder God Tribe, and when Wall gets up and asks who they are, Laxus punches him again, proclaiming that they're his friends.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 471, Pages 22-24 Battle Wall halts his skid and proceeds to alchemically create 9mm projectiles with his Weakness, but Laxus destroys the projectiles with his lightning, much to Wall's shock. The Machias then praises Laxus for his strength and uses his Weakness to analyze his foe's body for any weaknesses; Wall discovers that Laxus' body is full of Magical Barrier Particles. The Fairy Tail Mage then charges at Wall, but Wall morphs his left arm into a stronger shape and stops Laxus' incoming punch with his own. Wall goes on to amusedly ask Laxus how he could still be alive, but Laxus responds by punching Wall, exclaiming that it isn't how he stays alive, but how he lives that matters. Wall, however, is unfazed by this punch and, after making fun of humans for their fickleness, warns Laxus that lightning doesn't work on him and morphs his other arm before patronizingly punching the Mage away.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 472, Pages 2-9 Wall then goes on to overpower Laxus, punching him through the architecture of Hargeon, but Laxus regains his composure and kicks Wall through a house. Wall lands unaffected and finishes his analysis of Laxus: he concludes that his foe is top-tier within Fairy Tail despite his particle infection and that his current "frivolous" personality can be exploited by Laxus, as well. Wall then changes his personality to "heartless", upgrades his exoskeleton and creates a ninety second time limit until Laxus' extermination; Wall fires a blast of fire that grazes Laxus' shoulder and ignites the entire sky above Hargeon. Wall, who has entered his Assault Mode, announces that he has corrected his targeting just as Laxus begins to have another attack from his Magical Barrier Particles.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 472, Pages 14-19 Wall uses this brief opening to attack Laxus, wherein he punches him in the air and then barrages him with missiles and an Anti-Material Laser. After his opponent is quite wounded by these attacks, Wall constructs a railgun and encapsulates Laxus with its electric blast, but Laxus eats the electricity to rejuvenate himself: something that Wall didn't predict. Laxus and Wall then exchange attacks, with Wall's missing their target and Laxus' not doing anything due to Wall's immunity to electricity. After being kicked away, Wall experiences a system error as the ninety second time-limit expired, but then witnesses an approaching Laxus collapse from the Magical Barrier Particles taking their toll on him. The Spriggan 12 member quickly deduces that Laxus is virtually immobile and reiterates that his lightning his useless; declaring checkmate, Wall charges an Etherion blast within his hand. Before it can fire, Laxus, upon cursing his struggle to protect the hundred-year-strong guild that he loves, creates a Jutsu Shiki barrier around him and his opponent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 473, Page 2-12 Wall, upon seeing this, cockily reminds Laxus that Jutsu Shiki are ineffective against him as well and cancels the particles that make the Jutsu Shiki. In the process, however, Wall negates the Magical Barrier Particles within Laxus as well (an occurrence that Laxus was hoping for), effectively curing him. Realizing that he's been had, Wall's personality settings overload and he reverts to his frivolous personality as Laxus rushes to him, intent on taking him down. In response, Wall laughs at Laxus, calling him powerless and dismissing him as a threat, just as he is struck by a lightning-embued punch. Wall begins to remind Laxus that it won't work, but stops after seeing the lightning turn red and black, stating very quickly that he can't analyze it. As he struggles to defeat Wall with this punch, Laxus thinks back to the night at Ryuzetsu Land where Mavis told him about his great-grandfather Yuri and how similar they are to one another, and musters enough power to break Wall into pieces with Raikô: Red Lightning: lightning that goes beyond normal lightning and is the color of blood.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 473, Pages 12-19 Aftermath Following his victory over Wall, an extremely worn-out Laxus rests against a nearby house, but as a byproduct of the Spriggan 12 member Neinhart's use of Magic in his fight against Erza, Jellal and Kagura, the Historia of Hades is conjured from Laxus' memories to fight against him: something Laxus finds less than entertaining.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 481, Pages 17-18 The Fairy Tail Mage then quickly engages his old foe, but finds himself on the defensive owing to his extreme exhaustion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 482, Page 6 After more fighting, Laxus butts heads with Hades and shouts at him, much to the man's annoyance, that his era has ended, and that he should apologize to Mavis and disappear before striking the man with Lightning Dragon's Jaw. Effectively defeating the Historia of his deceased combatant and forcing him to disappear,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 483, Pages 12-14 Laxus takes rest up against a building once moreFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 484, Page 19 before eventually succumbing to his injuries and resting in a make-shift infirmary.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 484, Page 5 References Navigation